


Salted Fields & Laughing Gas

by CatsShadow



Series: Girls Interrupted [4]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Juliantina, Laughing Gas is no Laughing Matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow
Summary: Valentina was really gone... waking up hurt so much... why was there cotton in her mouth?





	Salted Fields & Laughing Gas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xychedelics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/gifts).



> In response to chapter 12 of To The Ends of The Earth and the challenge of a new crack fic... proceed at your own risk.

Tangerine sky and endless fields of colored blooms swirled into a muddy brown as unwelcome tears flooded her eyes. 

Juliana felt the familiar tightening in her chest and closed her eyes leaning back against the grandmother oak who had sheltered her since she was a child. The rough bark pebbling her back was grounding and she valiantly tried to calm herself as the wave of overwhelming sadness built within and threatened to consume her. A rogue tear traced its way down her cheek and landed with ironic precision on the carefully penned name on the envelope in her hands. 

Valentina. 

Val's withdrawal over the past year had been excruciating. It happened so fast that she knew she must have done something, said something, that revealed she wasn't enough. Those final days played on a tortuous loop in her mind forcing her to examine and over think every moment. Val ignoring her messages... not meeting her eye... withdrawing from her touch... and finally her disappearing into the fields leaving only her words to haunt her...

"I can't love you the way you want me to."

The person, her person, who knew her every quirk and subtlety... who had been her first... everything... had found her wanting. After the shock of Valentina's rejection and hasty departure had worn off, Juliana realized her joy and confidence had gone with her. In flower fields bursting with life and color, she only saw greys. Her future felt terrifying and empty because her every dream had included Val by her side. 

Pulling her sleeve over her hand and heaving a heavy sigh she gently wiped her eyes and wondered when she would run out of tears. She had shed so many she wagered at any moment the salted fields of her heart would finally be barren of the hope she held out for her best friend and love to reappear. 

The letter in her hands was her last attempt, her heart laid bare on the page, pleading for Val to reconsider... if not their love, at least their friendship. 

Try as she might, her pain kept rolling down her cheeks. Her measured, careful, letters faltered under the weight of her tears and the calligraphy wept with her in silent grey trails down the heavy paper. 

The tear scarred envelope lay heavy in her hands as she waited. She'll be here any minute. Just a few more minutes... 

The sun slipped below the horizon revealing a cold moonless night. Juliana wept for the thousandth time desperately wishing for anything to numb the pain of her hopelessly broken heart. 

"I can't love you the way you want me to..." whispered through her mind as she slipped into the dark. 

Val... 

Juliana woke in a strange room... it smelled like listerine and there was a mural on the ceiling. Most surprising though was the delicate hand in hers and clear concerned eyes watching her every move. 

Juliana tightened her grip on Val's hand and tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled whisper. 

"Welcome back, Mi Amor." Val said smiling but with worry lingering in her expression. She leaned into Juliana's space tracing her hair line and gently smoothing her hair behind her ears. 

"Val... you're back..." Juliana slurred. 

"Of course I am. I was only away while you were in surgery..." Val noticed the anxiety in Juls cloudy eyes and the shiny tell tale sign of imminent tears... "Juls, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Val started to stand to find the recovery nurse. Juliana's grip tightened like a vice stopping Val's movement. 

"The flowers are grey." Juls eyes were still unfocused from the anesthesia and her mouth was packed with cotton. "The letter... you left." Juls flexed her jaw, pain crinkling her expression. "Hurts."

Val turned, not releasing Juliana's hand and called for the nurse.

A pleasant looking woman strolled in wearing scrubs covered in cartoonish, disembodied teeth dancing with toothbrushes. Probably cute on the rack but kinda horrifying for a designer coming round from oral surgery.

"Give her the rescue medication."

The nurse tsked as she looked at Juliana's chart. "The surgery went fine, Mija... she should be able to continue with the drug study. Just wait, she's going to say some hilarious stuff..." 

Valentina's expression turned deadly. She turned to the nurse and said "Juls is the most important person in my life. I thought she was joking when she said she signed up for a drug study to get her wisdom teeth out for free. But here we are... she's only halfway through the study and she keeps waking up delirious and surprised that I'm here." 

The nurse stared back at her and started explaining how confusion was normal and nothing to worry about, but Valentina was undeterred. 

"She's barely takes aspirin... those drugs are giving her nightmares and they certainly aren't addressing the pain because she's burning up and trying to chew that cotton packing like gum.

Give. Her. The. Meds. Or so help me I will take her out of here myself."

The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok... it's standard procedure... and injected Juliana's arm with the rescue medication. "She should wake up in an hour. Then you can take her home."

Juliana stirred. "Come back. Please Val... I can't without you..."

Valentine's heart ached to hear the despair in her love's voice. She clung to her hand and whispered the promises she had made years ago on her wedding day. She was hers, she would never leave, in sickness and in stubborn pig- headed health. 

Juliana's medicated mind couldn't find the truth between her heartbreak in the flowers or the unexpected joy at waking up in a dentist chair... but as the world faded to black she wondered... why on Earth do they call it LAUGHING gas???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
